The present invention relates to a clutch control structure for a walking operator type lawn mower having a cutting blade clutch.
A known clutch control structure with a safety measure is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-33785, for example, in which the cutting blade is driven only after a manual operation of a clutch lever from a declutching position to a clutch engaging position and another manual operation different from this clutch lever operation. More particularly, a lock mechanism is provided for locking the clutch lever in the declutching position, which lock mechanism is urged to the locking position, and a manual control device is provided for operating the lock mechanism out of the locking position. When the cutting blade clutch is disengaged, the clutch lever is automatically locked in the declutching position. The cutting blade clutch is engaged by releasing the lever lock and switching the clutch lever.
In the known control structure, however, the operator may apply an undue operating force to the clutch lever, forgetting to release the lever lock. The operating force thus applied tends to result in deformation or damage of the clutch lever or of the locking mechanism acting as a safety device.